wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Coming soon
---- Upcoming World of Warcraft related content. ---- See also: Patches, Category:Coming Soon =Official Information= *See: Battleplan Vol. 3 (previous Battleplans: Battleplan Vol. 2, Battleplan Vol. 1) *See also: Under Development page on WorldofWarcraft.com. =Compilation of Known Information= A frequently updated list of known info, by Schwick of the EU forums *See Schwick's: Info About Expansion = Upcoming Changes = right|Watch for Falling Polygons Imminent * Improved forums (US beta forums, EU beta forums) Patch 1.12 * Rogue adjustments. 1.12 Rogue Adjustments * Automatic grouping upon entering a battleground. http://forums.worldofwarcraft.com/thread.aspx?fn=wow-general&t=7667392&s=blizzard&tmp=1#blizzard * Introduction of World PVP objectives, and a general focus on PVP features (source: producer Tom Chilton talking to WorldofWar.net) * Eyonix quote: '' patch 1.12 will have some awesome PvP stuff, like a cool battleground feature that I know you've all been waiting for!'' http://forums.worldofwarcraft.com/thread.aspx?fn=wow-general&t=7667392&s=blizzard&tmp=1#blizzard (Cross-Server Battlegrounds according to http://www.gamingsteve.com/archives/2006/04/massive_battleg_1.php) * The Join as a Group will "take on a new light in 1.12." http://forums.worldofwarcraft.com/thread.aspx?fn=wow-general&t=8405800&p=1&tmp=1#post8405800 * [http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/info/underdev/ Official 1.12 Notes:] * World PvP objectives will be introduced in two different zones in the game: Silithus and the Eastern Plaguelands. Each of these zones will include non-instanced PvP objectives that any player can undertake on a voluntary basis. Achieving these objectives will earn players individual and zone-wide faction benefits, as well as honour points. These two world PvP events will be active at all times. ** In Silithus, the situation has grown even worse. Geysers of a strange red crystalline dust have been appearing in the desert. Whatever this dust is, it seems to be related to the crystals nestled in the sands. As it happens, this dust, or spice, has valuable properties. Players can collect spice from these very visible geysers, which spawn throughout the desert, and return the resource to their faction’s base in the area. These bases are the same locations where each faction receives field duty quests for the Cenarion Circle. On normal (player-vs.-environment) realms, players will become PvP-flagged as soon as they collect spice from a node. You cannot carry more than one load of spice at a time. Players receive an individual buff upon turning in spice, but beware: should you be defeated before completing the turn-in, enemy players can take the spice from you. When one of the factions collects a certain amount of spice, that faction gains a powerful buff that benefits all faction members in the zone or in either of the Ahn’Qiraj instanced dungeons. At that point, the spice counts are reset, and the competition begins again between the factions to gain the zone-wide buff. ** Across the world, the Alliance seeks to expand its sphere of influence in the Eastern Kingdoms, and has set its sights upon the Eastern Plaguelands. The Alliance hopes that by retaking the towers in the area and re-establishing its bases, it will be able to place the Forsaken in a stranglehold between Alliance ground and naval forces. The world PvP battles in this zone are based on a capture-and-hold style of gameplay, centring on the four towers in the region. Players who are flagged for PvP can attempt to capture a tower by controlling the area around it, keeping it free of enemy players. The more allies you have with you near each tower, the faster your faction (Alliance or Horde) will capture it. The faction that controls each tower earns a benefit, such as a fast flight path across the zone. Any faction that manages to control all four towers simultaneously earns a zone-wide buff that increases attack power or spell power against Undead for all faction members in the region or in Stratholme. Cross-Realm Battlegrounds * Cross-realm battlegrounds are another exciting new feature slated for release in the next content patch for World of Warcraft. This highly anticipated addition to the game will open the door of opportunity for those seeking to make their PvP skills and accomplishments known beyond just their own realm. ** For the first time, players across different realms will be able to compete against each other in all three instanced battlegrounds: Warsong Gulch, Arathi Basin, and Alterac Valley. Because of this, players will be able to enjoy the battlegrounds more easily than ever before, and be able to fight alongside new allies and against new enemies. ** The designated list of “battlegroups” (realms that will be able to engage each other in battle) will be available in the near future on the official World of Warcraft website. As with the new world-PvP features, players will be able to try out the cross-realm battlegrounds ahead of time when the public test realms go live with the new patch content. Stay tuned to WorldofWarcraft.com for more information. Patch 1.13 * No known info * May come after the Burning Crusade launch * May be called Patch 2.1 as the launch of Burning Crusade may be version 2.0 of the game (both versions of WoW will get updates when the expansion launches) image:orb.gif Burning Crusade *See Burning Crusade page for all info. Later * PvP ** New Feature: Siege Weapons ** Battlegrounds Matching *** Nethaera: "I know everyone is talking about matching and as of right now it is still in evaluation and is planned for later. So don't plan too much for 1.12 in regard to being matched up just yet." http://forums.worldofwarcraft.com/thread.aspx?fn=wow-pvp&t=543712&tmp=1#post543712 - 6/23/2006 4:08:52 PM PDT * Events ** More world events and holidays ** World Event: The Wild Hunt ** Opening of the Dark Portal - See Expansion * Areas ** Instance, Zone, or Continent: Emerald Dream ** Hyjal * Localization ** European version in Spanish with associated Spanish realms of all types =Barely Confirmed= * Area (type unknown): Maelstrom * Continent: Undermine * Dungeon: Uldum - Entrance can be found in the southern portion of Tanaris. * Area (type unknown): Timbermaw Hold - in Azshara * Area (type unknown): The Vault - In Stormwind * Area (type unknown): Old Ironforge - Under Ironforge * Battleground: Azshara Crater - at Forlorn Ridge * Player Housing Classes and Spells Rated by Likelihood: 1-5 (5 = almost confirmed, 1 = little/no news/mostly speculation) * Hero Classes - 3 ** Mentioned early on, but no news since. Has since been removed from the "Under Development" page on WorldofWarcraft.com. * Spell: Mage: Invisibility - 5 ** Blizz has been working on it since it was pulled in Beta. ** This could possibily be reintroduced as a level 60-70 spell. * Spell: Mage: Summon Water Elemental - 3 **Blizz has been working on a way to implement this spell. ** This could possibily be introduced as a level 60-70 spell. * Spell: Shaman: Bloodlust - 4 ** Blizz has been working on a way to include it in the game. ** It was pulled in Beta for being too powerful. ** This could possibily be reintroduced as a level 60-70 spell. =Unconfirmed= Rated by Likelihood: 1-5 (5 = almost confirmed, 1 = little/no news/mostly speculation) * Pandaria - 1-3 * Continent:Northrend - 4 ** (probably part of its own expansion pack) ** Ulduar - On Northrend ** Azjol-Nerub - 4 (will probably be added with Northrend, whenever that happens) ** Icecrown - 4 (will probably be added with Northrend, whenever that happens) * Zone:Gilneas - 2 - South of the Silverpine wall ** (signposts in-game; but peninsula does not exist; Blizzard noted that they 'forgot about Gilneas' at Blizzcon.) * Dalaran - Just east of Silverpine - will probably be an instance. * Tirisfal Grove - Near Tirisfal Glades, west of Undercity, North of Silverpine. * Zul'Dare - 2 ** Could possibly be added when Gilneas or Kul Tiras is added. * Kul Tiras - 2 ** (doesn't appear on the maps, but it exists in Warcraft lore) * Zin-Azshari - 3 ** The backstory exists, seems very likely, but also pretty far off. * Nazjatar - 3 ** May be the same place as Zin-Azshari. * Alcaz Island - 2 - A small island near Dustwallow Marsh - Already expanded once for the Gates of Ahn'Qiraj event. * Grim Batol - 3 - Wetlands Also see: http://www.blizzplanet.com/modules.php?action=Content&pa=showpage&pid=144 Blizzplanet's archive on unreleased zones. From Outside Sources Rated by Likelihood: 1-5 (5 = almost confirmed, 1 = little/no news/mostly speculation) *Valgarde Hall - 1 **Concept art exists in Art of World of Warcraft book. *Idrasil - 1 **Concept art exists in Art of World of Warcraft book. *Magic Mountain - 1 **Concept art exists in Art of World of Warcraft book. *Undersea Hills - 1 **Concept art exists in Art of World of Warcraft book. *The Twisting Nether - 2 **Concept art exists in Art of World of Warcraft book. *Emerald Paradise - 1 **Concept art exists in Art of World of Warcraft book. *Knight's Hollow - 1 **Concept art exists in Art of World of Warcraft book. *Crystalline Cave - 1 **Concept art exists in Art of World of Warcraft book. =Other Stuff= Books, comics, games, and other Warcraft-related merchandise. *Book: Sunwell Trilogy: Ghostlands - At this rate, some time in 2007. *Book: Rise of the Horde - December 2006 Category:Coming Soon Category:Game Info Category:Gameplay